Such Misfortune
by gumizi
Summary: Christa goes to a new school and finds alot of misfortune.i suck at stories.
1. Morning

hey

soo

this is my first be harsh on me ok?

this title is under a qoute from and anime gusse who

Disclaimer:I do not own Dance Central,Harmonix dose ok?XDDD i only own my oc

* * *

"Yea mom i will take care of myself at school" Christa was talking to her mom on the phone just to calm her down before she gets worried about her

"You sure honey?" Her mom asked

*sigh*

"Yes mom,look i got to go.I'll talk to you after school ok?"she said

"Ok dear,love you" Her mom said

"You too"she said and cut her line from her mom and headed out of the door.

* * *

**Christa's POV**

'_Got my skateboard and head out!'_

__I go down to the ground and set my skateboard down,wear my headphones,start the music and put my iPod in my pocket

"**LETS GOOOOOO!**" I shot and skate my way out

"BEEP BEEEEP" I yell to the others

"SLOW DOWN" Some people complain

geez, i'm just a kid

give me a break

i reach school in 15 mins

"Phew,made itt in tiime"

i get off of my skate board and take it with me to the building and get some things done

* * *

**Glitch POV**

****I head to my locker with a box of things i need, unlock the locker and start stuffing it

'5 mins later'

I'm done with it and i see this girl with a lady,she's probably new

when she comes next to my locker i say "hey,whats y'er name?

* * *

IM STOPPIN IT someone help me with glitch's accent. i just cant seem to do it.I nee someone to help with that and this will be T rated for will be sorry for the crapiness of this .forgive me-.- im a noob at this .later.**R AND R PLEASE!**


	2. New friend

hey guys

thanks for all the sorry if you dont like it and if you have problems with still a noob at works in my head most of the later on December 6 i wont be able to update,because i have final will be in Christa's pov for this chap

Disclaimer:I don't own Dance Central, Harmonix own's it.I only own my OC

XDDD

Enjoyyyyy~

* * *

**Christa's POV**

****The lady showed me where my locker was,I thanked her and I hear a voice say"Hey,whats y're name

I reply"Christa and yours?"

"Glitch" He said

"Okkkkk. Thats an interesting name" I reply with an awkward voice.

" ,I get th't al't"

"What class do you have first?"I asked

"Maaath!"He said in a sarcastic tone

" crack mei up" I was still laughing

"Are you ten y'res old?'

" annoyed." I give off my bored expression

"OK,then lets gooooooo" He said

"yea yea idiot" I said

"wh't eves" He replied

SKIP TO LUNCH

"FINALLY!" I shouted

"yea, I agree" Glitch said

" YEA" I shouted and ran off to the roof

running and running

i reach for the stairs and i climb it

finally!

i reached for the skkyyy!

I went to the edge of the roof,sat and ate my lunch until i heard someone yell in my ear "WAKE UP!"

"OWWW!GLITCH DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR" I shouted with anger

"Why?' He asked

"Im gonna be deaf soon. Thats why" I said with a sad voice

"What happened?" He asked in a serious tone

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H !i just wanted to stop there for done for today and tomorrow will be there i hope you enjoyed!**R AND R PLEASE!**


	3. The story

heyo

.i dunno lemme just say for those who like detailed stories,i don't think i can do it cuz its yea know,im just a noob,so -. luck with less detail and i just want to thank DancinGamer for reviewing up till nw even though im a big fat giant noob who is a potato who's shaped like a lets get to the story

Disclaimer:I don't own Dance Central,Harmonix dose i only own my OC

Enjoy!

* * *

**Glitch POV**

After Christa left the class she didn't even wait for me!

what the heck!

well,I better start looking

I check through the window if she was outside but she wasn't

Then I decided to eat my lunch and find her

While eating I had an awesome idea

Scare her

I just hope she wont me mad at me

I think she might me at the roof

so I get my butt up and run my way to the roof

when I get there she's there

"yes" I whisper in excitement

I tiptoe my way right beside her

I'm glad he has her eyes closed

I go near by her ear and scream"WAKE UP!"

"OWWW!GLITCH DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR" She shouted in anger

oww man, I overdid it -.-

"Why" I asked

"Im gonna be deaf soon. Thats why" She said in a sad tone

"What happ'ned" I asked in a serious tone

"I'm just gonna ok?" She said in the same voice again

did give her a bad memory

"Tell me"I asked

"Ok,Fine"She said

"Here it goes,when I was little I was actually dumb,I don't mean dumb stupid,I mean dumb disable,so the found out why and got my surgery done,then,whenever i did something wrong, dad would shout in my ear,looooud and also because i listen 2 loud , that why" She said

"Wow,sad 'nd the ending is funny,s'rry 'bout the scream,i jus' want'd to scare yea" I said with a sorry voice

"Nah, its ok and could you show the town after school"She said

"Sure,why n't"

"awesome"

"meet me at Central Cafe"

* * *

DONE!phew!i just had 2 do it y'all -.- soooooo. guess which part is real in my life and **PLEASE R AND R!THANKS **


	4. Read Please!

hey guys sorry but

**I QUIT!**

**I SAID IT OUT LOUD!**

**I QUIT!**

****i gt 2 many complains frm peepz so i quitthis story n im just gonna read and keep my ideas to my head thanks


End file.
